


Обычная такая история

by AgnessaAgni



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni
Summary: Сэм Уилсон полагает, что скоро с ним захотят серьезно поговорить.





	Обычная такая история

— Давай, Кэп, по пунктам пройдемся. Во-первых, ты весь из себя символ Старой Доброй Америки.  
Роджерс печально склоняет голову. Он — печальный символ Старой Доброй Америки.  
— Во-вторых, посмотрим на меня.  
Роджерс послушно смотрит. И с энтузиазмом притом смотрит.  
— Итак. Смотрим. Начнём с того, что я — мужчина.  
— Все говорят, что это сейчас нормально!  
— Для всех остальных — вполне. Но вот конкретно тебе предстоит десяток пресс-конференций по вопросу твоей сексуальной ориентации.  
— Я знаю. Тони на прошлой неделе прислал мне розовые меховые наручники и… и…  
— И розовый вибратор?  
— Да. И его. Там была записка насчет того, что он желает мне удачи в постижении своей сексуальности. Или что-то вроде.  
— Зная его, могу заверить тебя, что он абсолютно искренен в своих пожеланиях.  
— Зная его, я и не сомневался. Я не стал всё сразу выбрасывать, потому что не люблю выбрасывать подарки, сделанные от чистого сердца. И вообще, не люблю выбрасывать любые хорошие вещи. Это ведь чей-то труд.  
— Розовый вибратор, ты имеешь ввиду? Ну да. Труд безымянных китайцев, Роджерс. Тех, которые штампуют резиновые члены от зари до зари.  
— Тем более. Они тоже имеют право на уважение к их труду!  
— Разумеется. И тут мы плавно подходим к тому, что ты не просто вот возьмешь и объявишь, что у тебя отношения с мужчиной. У тебя отношения с темнокожим мужчиной. С негром. У Капитана Америка.  
— Ага, — согласился Капитан Америка и улыбнулся той бесхитростной улыбкой, которой улыбаться умеют, ей-богу, только дети. И, к слову, против акул пера и вобл пресс-конференций она не работает. На улыбке разговор достиг своего завершения (разумеется), потому Сэм просто уточнил:  
— И где же у тебя лежат эти розовые наручники?  
Жаль, что Стив скоро одумается.

***

Не было ничего странного в том, что пресс-конференция случилась довольно скоро (и случилась с невиданным доселе скандалом — тоже вполне предсказуемо). Не было ничего необычного и в том, что Стив сломал микрофон (доживите до его возраста, как говорится). Он этих микрофонов за последний год штук сто сломал.   
И, пожалуй, не было ничего удивительного в том, что возвратился он необычно тихим (не то чтобы он прежде бывал особенно громок) и задумчивым. Было просто печально. Особенно — ловить на себе эти раскаивающиеся взгляды украдкой.  
Сэм сталкивался уже с некоторыми разновидностями задумчивости. Он такое уже проходил. Вскоре случится “мне нужно с тобой серьёзно поговорить”.  
Он смотрит на задумчивость в исполнении Капитана Америка и ему больно от того, что даже от Капитана Америка он ждет известного конца всей этой задумчивости.  
Но, хм, через пару дней она попросту исчезает.  
А у самого Сэма неделю пытаются взять интервью, после остывают. Ещё через неделю он перестает быть сенсацией и только однажды обнаруживает у себя под дверью тухлые яйца.   
Сам Роджерс в жизни Сэма по-прежнему остается.   
Подарок судьбы, а когда судьба делает подарки, их не принято слишком уж пристально разглядывать.

***  
Стиву больно, потому что любому человеку, пусть и под сывороткой, должно быть больно, когда его рука вот так вот вывернута под разными углами, вовсе не присущими человеческому телу. Сэм разбирается, Сэм парамедик, пусть и бывший. Тем не менее, Стив улыбается, почти смеётся.  
— Ну чего ты? — с досадой, потому что устал, зол и волнуется, требует с него Сэм. Сам он отделался парой царапин, а вот оппоненту Роджерса вообще не повезло. — Тебе будут говорить, что ты должен остаться в клинике на ночь. И ты, как послушный и хороший Капитан Америка, останешься.   
— Ладно, — соглашается Стив, продолжая лыбиться. У него улыбка такая, мать бы сказала, _первозданная_. Она верила крепко, Марджери Уилсон, гораздо крепче мужа-священника. И вот она говорила, что дети улыбаются первозданно — как люди до грехопадения. Откуда у Стива эта улыбка? — Хорошо сегодня вышло, а?  
— Чувак, — чуть было не прокричал Сэм, — у тебя рука сломана в трех местах! Отлично просто, да!  
Ещё Сэм думает, но не говорит и не кричит насчёт того, что чудовище могло не ломать Стиву руку в трех местах, не утруждаться, а всего лишь откусить голову.  
— Все живы. Ты цел. Я это имею ввиду. А рука… Ну, терпимо. Завтра уже заживёт, ты же знаешь.  
Ладно, думает Сэм, дома поговорим. Дома и поговорим, и там, может, покричим. Или вещи начнем собирать. Стиву больно, Сэму больно. Жизнь — боль, да?

***  
Дома прорвало водопровод.  
И к тому времени как они оба, голые по пояс и мокрые с ног до головы, наконец затыкают дыру, в квартире можно плавать. Ладно, не плавать, но запускать бумажные кораблики — точно.  
Им и дико, и смешно, и непонятно, как быть дальше. Было бы хуже, если прорвало канализацию, ведь правда?  
Роджерс, придурок, хохочет, плюхается на пол и начинает бить руками по воде.  
— Ну, хватит, — строго говорит Сэм. Что очень сложно, когда тебе в лицо летят брызги. — Тебе вроде как полагается щадящий режим на сутки. И вот что хотел тебе вчера сказать: придурок ты.  
Роджерс мрачнеет.  
— Я вообще с тобой нехорошо поступаю. Я ещё пару недель назад подумал и понял.  
“На пресс-конференции понял, — переводит для себя Сэм. — Что-то вроде “нам стоит расстаться, поскольку я пока не готов к такому уровню публичности”.  
— Может, надо было тебя спросить. Но…  
— Да, — соглашается Сэм. — У людей желательно уточнять насчет их мнений. Не знаю, как там у вас в сороковых было принято.  
Роджерс и ещё мрачнеет.  
— Но. Но…  
— Но?  
— Я ужасен. Эта шумиха. Фото на первых страницах газет. Я видел, как тебя называли на фейсбуке. И в газетах было написано… Тони кому-то там приплатил, но нельзя же платить за молчание вечно. Да и невозможно заплатить всем. Я понимаю. И я притащил тебя в команду. Нас пытаются убить дважды в неделю, а раз в месяц это почти удается. Я…  
Сэм на мгновение прикрывает глаза. Вода тёпленькая и её по щиколотку. И он всё равно промочил штаны и трусы. Он садится рядом с Роджерсом.  
— Я хочу остаться. Чтобы ты разрешил мне остаться. Слишком эгоистично с моей стороны?  
— О, — только и говорит Сэм.  
Потом начинает хохотать. Наташина поговорка: “Без меня меня женили”. Вариант с Роджерсом: “Без меня меня и женили, и развели”.   
Вариант Сэма:  
— Тебе вредно слишком много думать. И молчать — тоже. Двигай сюда.  
Обычная, в общем, история.


End file.
